


What Shall We Die For?

by dibella



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibella/pseuds/dibella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DA2/POTC crossover drabble in which Marian leaves Isabela for the wrath of the Kraken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Shall We Die For?

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have much substance to it, but I do have a lot more planned, and if this gets decent reception, I plan on expanding it to a full series.
> 
> Any inaccuracies are intentional; I wanted to avoid completely ripping off the script from Dead Man's Chest.

Marian had grown to love the sea.

The ocean stretched out before her, rippling softly in the breeze. It was a clear day, and the water sparkled so blue she had trouble telling where it ended and the sky began. She took a deep breath, and for a moment the scent of salt water was the only thing in the world that mattered.

“Abandon ship!”

Isabela’s voice rang loud and clear across the deck, dragging Marian back to reality. A shame, really. She had just managed to block out the crew’s bickering. Sighing, she pushed herself away from the railing and faced the rest of the ship.

The upper deck of the Pearl was suddenly bustling as the crew scrambled to get things in order. Merrill was already tossing supplies into the longboat, and Varric was yelling directions at anyone who would listen. Marian’s gaze settled on Isabela. Her back was turned to the crew, her shoulders tense beneath her captain’s coat. She placed a hand on the mast, the wind gently ruffling her hair and the sunlight glittering on her jewelry. It wasn’t fair, how beautiful she looked amidst all the chaos.

Marian ignored the fray all around as she walked over, falling several steps short of Isabela. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Isabela turned to face her, and the noise in the background seemed to fade away. “It’s just a ship,” she replied with a half-hearted smile. The look in her eyes said everything she didn’t. “And we’re not out of danger. I wouldn’t thank me just yet.”

“You didn’t have to do this, though,” Marian said, taking a step forward. She noticed, with delight, that Isabela moved closer too. She leaned in, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Isabela’s ear. “You didn’t even have to come back,” she added, running the fingers of her free hand along the curve of Isabela’s waist.

Isabela’s breath hitched and Marian seized her opportunity, kissing her as fiercely as she could. Her mouth was surprisingly soft, especially compared to Marian’s own heavily chapped lips. Isabela’s lip stud was pressed uncomfortably against her chin, but Marian didn’t care. She had wanted this for so long, she realized. Judging from the way Isabela was kissing her, she had wanted it, too.

Marian briefly considered abandoning her plan in favour of kissing as much of Isabela as she could, Kraken be damned. Isabela flicked her tongue across her lower lip and Marian responded by pushing her back against the ship’s mast. She ran her fingers down Isabela’s arms, keeping her pinned until she heard the handcuffs click firmly into place.

With a chuckle, Isabela broke their kiss, and Marian pulled back just far enough to see her. The smirk on Isabela’s face was genuine, now, and her eyes gleamed with pride.

“It’s the only way,” Marian hissed. She wasn’t sure why she was explaining herself. They both knew why she was doing it. “It’s after you, not the ship. We’ll never be free otherwise.”

Isabela said nothing, simply watched her with that callous smirk on her face. The understanding in her gaze made Marian furious.  She leaned in, lips brushing against Isabela’s, intending to kiss the smile right off her face.

“I’m not sorry,” she spat, her lips curling into a snarl. She hadn’t meant to say it, and the sincerity of her words surprised her. Marian felt Isabela’s grin widen and she pulled back again, suddenly aware that she had been holding her breath. Exhaling sharply, she locked eyes with Isabela, daring her to say something.

“Pirate,” Isabela murmured, her eyes sparkling. Taking a step back, Marian’s hands balled into fists. Isabela watched her from her prison on the mast, all smiles in the wake of her death. Marian had condemned her to this; Isabela should be cursing her very soul, not looking at her like a proud teacher. Marian despised her for it.

They stayed like that for several long moments, simply looking at each other. Finally, Marian turned on her heels and practically ran over to the longboat, unable to stand it a moment longer.

As she settled herself on the cramped boat, Merrill looked over. “Hawke, where’s Isabela?” she asked pointedly. Her directedness was unsettling, and Marian knew she was only asking as a formality.

Marian fixed her with a hard stare. “Isabela is going to stay with the Pearl, to give us a better chance,” she said, acutely aware that all eyes were on her. “And if we don’t leave now, we’ll waste the opportunity she’s given us.”

Solemnly, the crew of the Pearl set sail. When they were a safe distance away, Marian chanced a glance backwards. A heavy weight had settled in her chest, and she was finding it difficult to breathe.

Perhaps the sea wasn’t what she had grown to love, after all.

 


End file.
